Phineas
by Ted Theodore Logan
Summary: There is a Half vampire but where did he really come from? Phineas is not a fluffy tale of love but rather a tale of killers as vampires are. Includes story of Sam and of Alan that we do not know but I wonder about. Please read and reveiw. Rated to be safe. The stories focus is on Michael Emerson, Phineas the half vamp (OC), and of Sam Emerson. May be some slash Sam/Alan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Temptation grew and he groped for the bottle that stood on the table inches away from his hand. He hoped that this would keep his sanity, if only he could reach it. The intoxicating scent of iron made him shake. Cold laughter filled his ears and startled the boy that sat near him. This boy had a gash down his arm. He stretched his arms farther, his figures just touching the bottle.

He pulled away from it, his body betraying him for the third time this evening.

David's blood in the bottle still remained.

"It can't save you from wanting more." A voice rang out. "You must feed, Phineas. I gave you the perfect boy for your first kill."

Phineas closed his figures around the bottle. He brought the bottle shakily to his lips and took a deep drink. It burned his mouth for a moment. He swallowed another sip.

"I'm the one in control!" He yelled in the direction of a shadow.

Phineas had now composed himself a bit. He couldn't stand up, however, because of his fight against his thirst. He swallowed more and chocked a bit. Something inside of him was rejecting the blood of a deceased vampire. But part of that Vampire was living inside of him.

"You do realize that David was a cold blooded killer, right?" the shadow laughed. "His blood is running in your veins."

It was true but Phineas didn't know how. David had been killed. The bottle he drank out of was not the same one that Michael had a few years previous. That one was locked away but David's blood had been stolen by Phineas before Michael could drink. He was going to destroy it but never could.

Now that David was gone, shouldn't Phineas have turned back?

Phineas shuddered and put the bottle down. He looked at the person cowering in the corner, blood dripping down his arm.

"David can't control me!" He shouted and looked away in fear. "David isn't even around! Michael killed him. I shouldn't even be a half vampire."

His voice got silent as he spoke and it lessened in confidence.

Phineas hadn't been around at the time of David's demise. Michael told him that the job had been done. When this had all happened Phineas had been long gone. He had finally got the courage to come back to Santa Carla and found out this information.

"Maybe David mixed his blood with another vampire."

"Phineas!" someone called from far off in the distance.

It was Michael. The shadow cursed.

"We'll talk again, Phineas."

"Go to Hell!" Phineas shouted back.

"Already there!"

The shadow was gone and Michael's shadow had appeared, running forward to him.

"Phineas, are you alright?" Michael asked.

Phineas curled up and sobbed. The boy with a cut on his arm had passed out. Michael looked at him.

"Who did this?" He asked.

"Sam" Phineas whispered.

…

Michael finished patching up Jack's, the boy who had passed out in the cave, arm. He was fifteen years old who looked a lot like Phineas with his dark black hair.

"I'm astonished, Phineas!" Michael said. "A little bit of blood set you odd."

Phineas was glaring at the wall!" "It's just as Sam said, David's blood runs in my veins!"

There had been rumors that Sam had turned. Nobody knew for sure if they were confirmed.

"So is your own blood!" Michael said.

"Who is David?" Jack asked nervously. "What is this talk about Blood?"

"David was a vampire. You're lucky he's not around anymore." Michael said. "He ticked me into drinking the blood of Max, the head vampire."

Jack stared questioningly.

"Sam is my younger brother. He helped get rid of the vampires here in Santa Carla with his friends, the Frog brothers."

Phineas scoffed at the mention of the Frog Brothers.

"Those two can't even help with their own problems. Alan is a Half Vampire." Phineas said.

Jack sat down. The Frog Brothers?

"Start at the beginning of the story. I want to know the facts."

…

That was close, Sam Emerson thought to himself as he walked along the beach in the sunlight. He looked out to the waves and remembered the times of vampire hunting with Edgar and Alan. Those had been good times. It was a Shame that it would never happen again.

Sam couldn't face his brother who had replaced him with the half vampire Phineas. He hated Phineas so much. His loyalty for his brother had been challenged and hi ran away.

"Sam, Sam Emerson?" A voice started him. "Is that you?"

"It depends on who is asking." Sam retorted without turning to him.

"Wow, Sam, you are so different." The person said.

"Stay back," Sam said defensively.

The person was now approaching him.

"Sam it's me, Alan."

Sam spun around to see Alan Frog. He was the one who was different. His face was covered in dirt but Sam could see how pale he was. His clothing was disheveled and really dirty. He seemed to have been hiding from someone or something.

"Wow, Sam" Alan gasped. "I never expected to see you here."

"I've been replaced. I'm on my own now." Sam said.

"Replaced? By Phineas? That half vampire who dark the blood of David and another nixed together?"

"Edgar confirmed it?" Sam asked.

"That was the last time I saw him."

Sam put his hand on Alan's shoulder as if to comfort an old friend. He turned to walk away but Alan grabbed his arm.

"Let me go, Alan. I'm trying to get home before the sun sets fully." Sam glanced at the sun almost off the horizon.

"Don't even try!" Alan said. "You shouldn't have come here while the sun is leaving."

…

Michael handed Phineas David's bottle even though he knew the half vampire detest touching it. He had finished explaining to Jack the story and the confused boy had gone up to bed. Phineas held the bottle but didn't take a sip. He was sick with himself. Michael passed him a beer and sat down next to him.

"I'm worried for Sam." Michael said.

"Don't think about it." Phineas suggested. "He might be totally fine."

Michael nodded but couldn't help to think about his little brother.

…

"I wouldn't do this Alan." Sam said easily wrenching his arm from Alan's grip. "I don't understand how you became a vampire, bud, but attacking you're friend and making your first kill won't help."

Alan glared at Sam. How had he figured it out?

"Are we in the same boat?" Alan asked as Sam nodded. "How did it happen to you?"

Sam could remember the night clearly.

"I don't remember." He lied. "how about you?"

"Edgar and I went to hunt vampires in D.C." Alan started. "We saved a congressman but I was forced to drink Vampire Blood."

"Have you made your first kill?" Alan asked softly.

Sam looked away and shook his head. "There have been so many close calls."

…

Michael woke up to the sound of something moving. Light poured into the room and he looked around. Jack was creeping over to an asleep Phineas with a spoon in his hand. As he was nearing and Michael was waking the spoon transformed into a stake.

Michael jumped up and wrestled the stake from Jack's hand. Jack glared as Michael tossed it into the fire.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Michael yelled and Phineas sat up startled.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Jack tried to stake you!" Michael said. "What do you have to say?"

"Sorry." Jack mumbled angrily.

Michael gapped. Before he could say another word, however, there was a knock on the door. He walked over to it was Jack tried to slip up the stairs (Phineas grabbed him). Michael opened the door slowly.

…

**AN-****What did you think? I hope to continue. **

**Background info: This story takes place after the first one and a short time before the second. I hope to run the story through the Tribe and the Thirst. This has no connection to the comic book series Reign of the Frogs. I have never read it. Please review. I want to know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Alan and Sam had begun to walk along the beach. Alan looked at Sam who seemed to be in deep thought. He wanted to ask him the same question he had asked but didn't want to interrupt his thoughts.

"Alan," He heard Sam Say. "What is on your mind?"

"Sam, I wanted to know if you had made your first kill yet."

Sam looked at Alan. He seemed to ponder the question.

"Alan…I…" Sam Began.

Suddenly a shout interrupted them. Alan and Sam looked up to where a beach security guard was pointing a flash light at them.

"Get off the beach, boys!" He shouted.

"We're going!" Sam called annoyed.

The officer stared them down as they walked past him. Alan, who had been away from people for a long time and was growing a blood lust, tried to stay calm as he walked by. Just being near a human made him uneasy.

He swallowed. The thirst was driving him but he had to fight it as he stepped by. When they had stepped onto the old broad walk, Alan felt sick. He was growing hungry. Maybe he should satisfy his thirst.

No!

He had to stay strong about this.

"Alan, you look…upset," Sam said coyly although Alan didn't seem to notice how he sounded.

"Maybe I should feed, Sam!" He said sharply and rather angrily. "Maybe I should just make my first kill!"

Sam stared at his friend.

"Do you really mean that?" He may have sounded a little too excited because Alan gave him a weird look. Sam shook his head slightly.

"I don't know," Alan said less angry. "I'm just so angry at the situation. I was forced to drink vampire blood after all."

Sam nodded and looked away. He seemed to be thinking about something. As he turned back, he smiled at Alan ad if he had just formulated a brilliant plan. He began to walk towards the road and motioned for Alan to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Alan called and slowly. Sam didn't say another word.

…

Michael crept over to the door as Phineas grabbed Jack who was trying to head up the stairs away from the scene. He gasped as he opened the door to find Edgar Frog standing there.

He wore his normal expression as he stepped into the house without Michael saying a word. He scowled at Phineas who instantly let Jack go.

"Edgar, what are you doing here?" Michael asked closing the door slowly.

"I would like to pass some information about Alan," Edgar said with an odd look in his eyes. "I didn't mention it when it happened, but, in D.C. Alan was forced to drink vampire blood."

Michael didn't say a word but grabbed another beer. He handed it to Edgar who waved it away.

"I didn't come here to drink beer with you and that half-vampire," He scowled at Phineas again.

Michael glared at Edgar for his remark but he already turned away and mumbled something about vampires in Luna bay or something like that. He was out the door before another word was uttered.

"Who was that?" Jack asked obviously impressed by Edgar's remarks about Phineas.

Michael looked to where Phineas stood. He looked hurt as he turned to the couch to go back to sleep.

"That," Michael said softly. "Was Edgar Frog. He's a vampire hunter. It must be hard for him having his brother one of them."

Jack looked at Phineas with an evil smile. He turned to go back upstairs but Michael called him back.

"We still need to talk about your little stunt."

…

Sam stepped into an old tunnel. A torch was lit outside which he grabbed to lead down the tunnel. Alan followed hesitantly. Compared to the darkness ahead, the torch was very bright.

He stayed close to Sam afraid of getting left behind in the dark. Sam turned into tunnel after tunnel. Suddenly, Sam sensed movement. He stopped and grabbed ahold of Alan.

All around them, lights appeared with people. Alan could sense that they were vampires. Most of them must have already made their first kill. They looked menacing.

One stepped forward and looking over Sam.

"Scipio, relax," Sam said softly. "It's just me. Sam Emerson."

The vampire was now looking at Alan with an odd expression.

"Who is he?" He asked softly.

"I'm Alan Frog," Alan replied softly and a few of the other vampires laughed at him.

They must have heard of Edgar or maybe they just thought that his last name was just funny. Whichever it was, Alan realized that he stuck out among them.

He glanced nervously to Sam who was watching the other vampires cautiously.

"Alan wishes to seek refuge among us," Same said.

The leader signaled for all the other vampires to head off and then turned to Sam and Alan.

"So," Scipio said wearing a stolid expression. "You're a Frog brother? It's surprising that you became a vampire."

"I was forced to drink vampire blood when we were in Washington D.C. about a year back," Alan explained although he was uneasy.

"I'm Scipio Tento," He said softly and whispered something to Sam.

Sam nodded and Scipio walked away. Alan was about to follow him when Sam pulled his arm in another direction.

"I have to give you the grand tour," He said softly.

Sam led Alan through the tunnels explaining the history of this place and about Scipio. Alan didn't care much, however. He barely listened.

…

Jack laid his head on his hand as he listened to Michael lecture him about not staking Phineas and how he should be glad it had not happened because Michael would have killed him for it.

Jack nodded and pretended that he cared but, in truth, he didn't. Would he try to stake Phineas again? Hell Yeah!

Jack loathed vampires because of what Sam had done. If all half-vampires were like Sam, why shouldn't they be killed like regular vampires?

He glowered at Phineas before heading upstairs to the bedroom. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number after finding it in his phone book.

"Frog," he heard the growl of the vampire hunter who had just been downstairs.

"Hi, this is Jack Fisher," Jack said feeling a tad bit intimidated by his voice. "I need to talk to you about…" he looked around nervously. "something that starts with a V."

…

AN: So? Did you guys like the second chapter. Please tell me what you think even if it's anonymous. I will continue if I get more reviews. Oh, and what did you think of introducing Edgar into the plot? What about the OC Scipio? He's going to play a big part in the upcoming story, I can assure you. Sorry it took so long to update so I hope you enjoy this second chapter.

~Ted Theodore Logan


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Jack waited for Edgar to reply. He heard breathing on the other line which meant that Edgar was still there.

"Hello?" He whispered into the receiver.

"I heard you," Edgar growled. "Who are you?"

"My name is Jack…"

"I heard that!" Edgar snapped. "Who are you?"

"I am staying in a house with a half-vampire and an ex half-vampire,"

For a moment, Edgar went silent again. "You're that kid at Michael Emerson's little place."

Jack nodded but he knew that Edgar didn't see so he replied 'yes' and then explained what had happened the other night with Phineas and Sam.

"I don't have time for this," Edgar said. "Just stake Phineas yourself. I have a lead on a large group of vampires here."

"I tried staking Phineas," Jack defended. "Michael lectured me."

The line went dead and Jack sighed. He had to do something. He wasn't going to let Phineas roam around freely. He had almost attacked him in a blood lust. That wasn't safe! How could Edgar not agree with this?

He laid back on the bed. If only he could get some weapons.

He heard a noise outside of his window. Someone had thrown a rock up there. He looked out and saw two dark figures outside. He stared at them and then opened his window.

"Who are you?" He hissed.

"Jack Fisher," One called. He had a deep voice. "I'd like to speak with you. It's about that half-vampire in that house with you. Phineas."

"Who are you?" Jack called again.

"I'm Jason Colite, Vampire hunter and eldest of the Colite clan." He called back. "This is my brother, Roger."

"You're Vampire hunters?" He asked.

"Indeed." Roger called.

Jack took a deep breath. He looked around his room and then bounded to the door. He leaped down the stairs.

"Jack," Michael called. "Where are you going?"

Jack turned to Michael and took a deep breath. Michael was wearing a different outfit from this morning. Phineas sat on the couch staring at Jack with the same look. They both were wondering what was going on.

"I'm going for a walk," Jack said with a shrug. "I need a breather. It's not good for someone like me to be cooped up in a house."

He grabbed a jacket from the rack, looked to Michael as if to ask if it was alright to borrow, and then rushed out the door slamming it behind him.

He raced to the side of the house where his window should have been. Vampire hunters! Some people who will get rid of the nuisance! Phineas! His heart was pounding in his chest. He couldn't believe it. Someone would end up getting rid of Phineas for him.

He felt hands grab his back and he was pulled into the shadows of the house. Someone clasped a hand over his mouth. When he was about to think that he had made a horrible mistake, he was dropped to the ground in a heap.

"Hello, Jack Fisher," The taller boy who had dirty blonde hair, said. "I'm Jason Colite and this is my brother, Roger."

Jack stood up and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you. How did you know about me?"

Jason laughed. "My brother and I are friends with Mr. Edgar Frog. He called in a favor. I mean, we took his sister away from him."

Roger laughed. "But, that's a story for another day."

"Listen, Jack," Jason smirked. "We hear you're having a problem with Phineas."

"He attacked me, Sam Emerson baited him by wounding me." Jack explained. "Phineas could have killed me."

Roger tilted his head. "That doesn't sound like our dear old brother."

Jack tilted his head. "Your brother?"

"Phineas is one of the many that the Colite clan has taken in," Jason said. "We've taken in thousands with abilities like ours. We have built a hidden nation bent on destroying vampires. We took in Phineas because we knew he was like us but he was having issues with his vampire side. He asked us to take him out if he went rouge and now we will have to. If he's going to be attacking innocent humans like yourself, Mr. Fisher."

"Just call me Jack," Jack replied.

Jason nodded. "Well, let's get down to work now."

…

AN:

Okay, so this was a bit short. I have been having an issue with ideas. Please review. I would love some tips for this one. I wrote a prequel for this when chapter one was posted. The prequel was originally a birthday gift to one of the best friends I had. I decided to post it to the site. If you could read it, that would be great.

I'm looking for a beta for this. I don't know anyone willing. So, please tell me if you are interested. What do you think of the addition of Jason and Roger?

~Ted Theodore Logan


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

When Michael woke up the next day, he found that Jack had still not returned. He looked at Phineas who was passed out on the couch and sleeping like a baby. What time was it? Great! He had slept in.

"Phineas," He shook Phineas awake. "Have you seen Jack?  
>Phineas looked at him groggily for a few minutes and then he seemed to remember something. He sniffed the air and then gasped.<p>

"I knew I smelled something funny last night," Phineas said with realization.

Horror washed over his pale face as he looked at Michael and shook his head. He burst off the sofa and grabbed a cup of water which he splashed himself in the face with.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked him quite confused

"Jason was here," Phineas said with a look of complete exasperation. "Jack is with him right now."

It was Michael's turn to look shocked. How had Jack come across the Colite clan? How was it possible? They had long since disappeared from this area of California. In fact, Michael had thought that they had completely left California.

He began to pace. Jack Fisher had no extraordinary powers that were of any interest to the Colite Clan. They only took in members with odd abilities like they had with Maranda and her sister before her. Why had they taken Jack with them and how had they come across him?

"Edgar," Michael muttered under his breath. "That snake!"

"Edgar did this?" Phineas asked.

Michael nodded. "I think so. Jack doesn't like you because you were going to attack him. He fears you so he called Edgar who called in the Colite clan. Doesn't that make sense, Phineas?"

Phineas nodded and sighed softly. "They're going to kill me, Michael."

Michael shook his head. "That won't happen, Phineas. Don't worry."

…

Alan sat in his own personal cave-like room. He looked nervously at the walls and could smell blood in the distance. Someone was feeding. The scent made him feel sick but also lustful. He slammed himself into the wall to keep himself from doing anything.

When was Sambo coming back?

Sam had taken off with that weird Vampire, Scipio. He said that he would be back in a bit of time or so but he hadn't returned yet.

Just when Alan felt like he was going to go insane, Sam stepped into the room. He had blood smeared around his mouth and held a bottle in his hand which he offered to Alan.

"Sam?" Alan asked. "Did you feed on someone?"

Sam nodded. "Look, I lied to you, Alan. I'm full vampire. I've been for a while now."

Alan looked nervously at the bottle. Inside was a red liquid easily identified here as blood. But whose blood was it? Whose life was taken so that Alan and other vampires would be fed?

"You lied?" Sam nodded in response. "Why?"

"I didn't think you'd trust me if I told you straight up that I was a full vampire."

Sam was right. Alan would probably not have trusted him at all. He barely even trusted himself to be near other beings with his thirst for blood that he was determined not to quench. Sam sighed still holding the bottle and began to walk towards the bed like object where he sat down.

"You gotta drink something, Alan," Sam said. "You're going to die if you don't."

Alan shook his head. "I will not drink human blood."

"Don't worry," Sam said. "This bottle contains my blood. I'll give it to a friend."

Alan reached a shaking hand towards the bottle and sat beside Sam on the bed before taking a sip of it. It tasted sweet. Sam's blood was the sweetest tasting blood he had ever had. He quickly drank more and soon the bottle was gone.

Sam wore a smirk as he noticed a disappointed look on Alan's face. "More?"

Alan looked down at the ground but Sam lifted his chin to look into his eyes.

"Sooner or later, you won't feel guilty."

…

Jack woke up in a small room. Two other boys lay sleeping in the room: Jason and Roger.

Night would be falling soon and they need the rest, according to Jason. Tonight, they would be teaching Jack how to kill vampires. What better way to show him that to actually preform the act? A group of vampires were camping out at a creek down the way. They had long lost their leader and were easy prey because they could not establish order well amongst themselves.

Roger, who talked little, had shown Jack the proper way to sharpen his stake and how to properly use a holy water grenade. It wasn't that hard to do once you go the hang of it. Jack would be an expert Vampire hunter in no time. At least, that's what Jason had promised him.

Only mere minutes after, Jason and Roger began to wake. They book on combat boots and specialized jackets. Jack didn't have this uniform like they had but it didn't bother him too much. He wanted to test his vampire hunting skills so that he may use them on Phineas when he returns to face them. They all geared up with weapons and headed out as the sun began to set.

It was a very successful mission, Jack thought. When they arrived, the hid in the shadows for a few minutes. Roger had set up something to make it so that they could not be sensed by vampires senses of smell. When four vampires emerged together, they were doomed instantly.

A fight had obviously broke out between a pair of them. They argued loudly with each other and shoved each other. One of the others stepped in between telling them how stupid they were acting.

Jason made the first move. He sent a flaming arrow into their area. It didn't hit them but it did make them cautious knowing that someone was there. They looked around and began barking orders at each other but none of the orders were filled. They were in too much chaos.

Roger jumped up and stabbed a stake right into the chest of the closest vamp. He screamed in pain as Roger disappeared. Soon, he was nothing but a lifeless corpse. Jack was last to make a move. He undid the latch of a holy water grenade and tossed it towards the vampires who looked at it confused for a minute before a wave of water rushed out of it and soaked them causing them to fall to the ground writhing in pain.

To Jack, it was beautiful to witness.

The three boys walked back to Jason and Roger's small cottage but two figures stood on the front porch.

Michael and Phineas.

"Stand aside, Vampires!" Jason said with no sympathy in his voice for his once brother as he drew a stake from his pocket.

…

**AN: I know this took me so long to update. I was unsure that people liked it. Anyway, I knew I had to continue. Wait until you see what I have in store for Sam and Alan. All of them, actually, have such wonderful surprises especially Michael.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**

**~ Ted Theodore Logan**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"Jack!" Michael yelled angrily at him. "How could you?"

Michael stared at Jack and the two Colite clan brothers whose attention seemed to be on Phineas. Phineas seemed very somber in the presence of the boys who he once called family: Roger and Jason. Jack stood there nonchalantly staring back at Michael.

"I don't think that I did anything wrong, Michael," Jacks said with a shrug. "I was learning how to hunt vampire scum like Phineas."

Michael glared and shook his head. "Phineas is a half vampire. He hasn't killed anyone yet."

Jack shrugged. "I don't care! He could have killed me and he would have too if you hadn't shown up!"

Michael sighed. "I will not let you hurt Phineas, you understand?"

Jack laughed and nodded and saluted Michael as he walked away pulling Phineas with him.

Michael was seething with anger. He couldn't believe that someone would want to hurt someone who was innocent. Why was Jack fixed on killing Phineas? Two weeks ago, he had no idea that vampires even existed.

"Michael?" Phineas said, his voice soft. "They want me dead."

"It doesn't matter," Michael said through gritted teeth. "I won't let them kill you. We'll find a way to change you back into a normal human. Don't worry."

"Michael?" Phineas stopped and so did Michael. "Is there a way to get Sam back?"

Michael shook his head. "If there were, we'd never find it."

…

Sam walked through the tunnel caves carrying the bottle of blood he was going to deliver to Alan. Alan was slowly beginning to enjoy the taste of blood and Sam noticed it as he brought more bottles to his friend. It was all a part of Sam's plan.

Alan was easily manipulated in his weak state and Sam planned on exploiting this for his own personal gain. His target for Alan's hidden blood lust? The only person he planned on getting was Edgar. After what Edgar had pulled two years ago with a vampire who had kidnapped Sam and turned him, Sam was pissed off!

Edgar simply left Sam when they were escaping. He only cared enough to save himself when he had ever chance to save Sam as well. How could the bastard leave him at the mercy of a crazy killer? Sometimes, Sam wished that he had been killed. But, since he was alive, he had a goal to accomplish.

Sam entered the small room that Alan was staying in. He found his friend laying across his bed with his face buried.

"Alan?" Sam asked. "I brought you some blood."

Alan grunted in response. Sam sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached out and rolled Alan onto his back. His friend's eyes were read and puffy. He stared at Sam sadly and Sam shook his head.

"Hey," He said and patted Alan's head. "What's wrong? You look awful."

"I don't like this, Sam!" He growled. "What's happening to me?"

Sam spoke with precision. "It's natural. Alan, it's going to become harder and harder for you to resist feeding. You shouldn't find it so much. It will become very exhausting."

Alan shook his head. "I don't want to be a full vamp, Sam! You know that!"

Sam laughed. "You were going to bite me when we were on the beach."

Alan looked at the ceiling and glared. "SO?"

"You need to feed, Alan. The taste of human blood is so satisfying and rich. I used to hate what I was but when I embraced it, life was so much easier!"

Sam wore a twisted smile upon his face. He remembered his first kill as if it were yesterday, the life that left the poor soul he came across in his anger.

"You'll learn not to feel guilty. You'll learn that it is such an amazing experience."

Alan turned onto his side to face away from Sam. Sam grinned. Alan was actually thinking about his words.

Soon.

Very soon.

…

The Colite brothers lead Jack back into their little, cozy house where they replaced their weapons and both of them grabbed something to drink. Jack took a seat on the sofa in their living room and, a few minutes later, Roger and Jason joined him.

For a few minutes, all was silent. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of Jason and Roger sipping on their drinks softly and then setting them onto the table before Jason began to speak.

"Jack," He said, his voice light and smooth. "Do you want to take your vampire hunting skills to the next level?"

Jack nodded. "Of course!"

A smile washed over the face of Jason. "Then, you must meet our best hunter, Sarah."

Sarah? A girl? A girl was their best hunter?

"She's our sister," Roger said with a slight glint in his eyes. "She taught us."

Jack nodded. Roger and Jason seemed like very capable vampire hunters. If they had learned from her, she must be very skilled as well.

"I'd be honored to meet her." He said with a nod.

"Excelent," Jason said with a grin. "She'll be on her way in the morning."

Jack nodded and then went to his bed, the bed that Jason and Roger made up for him. If this girl, Sarah, was going to help him become a skilled vampire hunter, he couldn't wait! He wanted badly use his skills to kill Phineas and every creature who was like him.

What did it matter that he was only a half vampire? He was still a blood crazy fiend that must be taken out! They all were! Why was Michael protecting Phineas anyway? Vampires were menacing creatures. If Michael wouldn't take out Phineas, somebody had to. Sooner or later, Phineas would end up biting Michael, right?

Something had to be done and Jack felt that he was the exact person to do it,

Whatever it was.

…

Michael threw the door to his house open and went inside. He grabbed his cellular phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" Phineas asked.

"The person who brought Jason and Roger here to become a vampire hunter who preys on half vamps," Michael replied.

The phone rang in his ear three times before Edgar picked it up on the other end.

"Frog," Edgar's voice echoed.

"Edgar, it's Michael," Michael said. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Edgar asked.

"You brought the Colite clan back here after all those years," Michael said angrily. "Seriously! Why?"

Edgar grumbled on the other end. "Do Jason and Roger look the same as they did back then?"

Michael sighed in frustration. "That is not an answer to my question! Why did you bring the Colite clan back here? After they adopted Miranda, they left and said they wouldn't be back!"

"Correction," Edgar voiced. "I didn't bring the Colite clan back. I brought Roger and Jason to Fisher. And I did it because the brat was yammering about some stupid half vampire who I could only assume was Phineas. They only people who know how to deal with Phineas are the ones who grew up with him, right?"

Michael groaned angrily and slammed down his phone. Phineas seemed startled.

"Not the answer you wanted?" He asked.

Michael shook his head and sat down on his sofa. Phineas pulled him a beer from the fridge and passed it over to him. Gratefully, Michael accepted it and began to drink. Alcohol always seemed like a good way to calm his nerves.

Phineas sat beside him on the sofa and sighed softly. Neither of them spoke. Neither of them knew what to say. A few minutes later, Michael went to his room and locked the door behind him. Phineas sighed softly and laid back on the sofa.

…

Edgar walked away towards the small trailer he had been living in for the past month. He was in Lunar Bay and he had just dropped off Chris Emerson and his sister, Nicole, who he had just saved from the vampire group lead by Shane Powers who had turned both of them into half vampires.

Chris had teamed up with him to destroy the head vampire and things were pretty alright now. Chris and Nicole, the cousins of Sam and Michael, were now home safe. For Edgar, it was a win. He had just killed another group of vampires and that lessened the population. Every time one of those suckers went rouge and he killed them, he felt very pleased with himself but there was always more.

Edgar sighed softly and sat down on the small, make-shift table. He blended together a raw egg, some holy water, and mashed up garlic (frog juice) and gulped it down easily. He had been drinking this odd concoction for a few years now hoping that it would aid him against vampires.

So far, it's worked.

Edgar clicked a button on his television screen but it didn't come on.

"Great," He scowled. "They shut my electricity off again."

Damnit!

Edgar turned on a small gas lamp and, when it lit up, it cast light over a picture. He picked up the picture in his hands. It was him, Sam, and Alan all standing together.

Back in the good old days.

…

**AN: I rather liked typing this chapter. I added in characters from The Lost Boys: The Tribe (Nicole and Chris Emerson) because, like I said previously, I am hoping to run this fanfiction all the way through The Lost Boys: The Thirst. I just want to make something clear: The Colite clan that I keep mentioning is an allusion to another fanfiction I wrote for The Lost Boys. It featured characters Sarah, Jason, Miranda (who had a different name when I first wrote it), and Roger as well as Phineas. This fanfiction was not a hit but I appreciated when it was up and people read and enjoyed it.**

**I hope you enjoyed this update and I hope that I will be updating soon. I have to write an English essay on The Life of Pi right now for my English class. Thank you for reading and I would love it if you left a review.**

**~ Ted Theodore Logan (Rahxas)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Alan lay alone in his new room staring at the ceiling. He didn't leave the room much. The hallways always smelled of blood and many of the other vampires tried to convince him to make his first kill. Be one of us. Alan wasn't so sure anymore.

He didn't feel safe as himself anymore. The only person he felt he could trust was Sam and he barely trusted Sam. Sam was very different than he remembered. Becoming a vampire twisted his personality but something had to have snapped in him.

From what Alan knew, Sam had to have gone through something to change his mind about vampires. Sam used to hate them the way it should be. They were monsters and he saved his brother from forever being on. Why had he made his first kill?

Ironically, Sam walked into the room right at that moment. He wore a nice suit and his hair combed back.

"Alan!" Sam smiled. "I've been invited to a dinner party. You want to come or would it be too much?"

Alan blinked at him and shook his head slowly. "I can't go out if I can't control myself."

Sam sighed softly and sat beside him. Alan sat up and looked at him. He looked well rested but concerned.

"I was hoping that you would come, Alan," Sam said softly. "How can I convince you otherwise?"

"I'm not invited," Alan countered but Sam shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. I am allowed to bring a guest and I would choose my best friend over anyone else."

Alan shook his head and turned his back to Sam. It was a good offer and Alan was grateful that Sam would think of him but he couldn't go. Someone could get hurt. Sam put a comforting hand on Alan's shoulder.

"I have a solution," Sam said softly and Alan turned his head to him.

Sam's breath may have smelled minty but he still wreaked of blood to another vampire.

"What it is?"

Sam leaned closer to Alan. "Don't freak out now but, why don't you just drink some of my blood straight from me. It'll be more potent and maybe you can keep yourself controlled."

Alan recoiled. "Are you serious?! I could never bite anyone including my friend! I know you're a vampire too but that is crazy, Sam!"

Sam shook his head. "Come on, Alan. You know I don't care. Besides, why not? You're not hurting anyone! You're not making your first kill! You are merely helping your self-control. Alan, trust me."

Alan looked at Sam. He seemed sincere. But, he didn't think he could feed off of his friend even though his friend was a vampire. But, Alan really did want to go out to a dinner party. He wanted so badly to go out and do something normal, to feel normal.

Reluctantly, he agreed and Sam bent his head. Alan's fangs sunk into his skin and he drank. A dark feeling washed over him as he drank. He almost pulled away but he couldn't do that. The taste of blood, no matter who's, was powerful on his taste buds. After a minute of slowly drinking from his friend, he pulled away and wiped his mouth.

He didn't see the smirk that overtook Sam's face. He didn't know that Sam was manipulating him, getting him used to drinking blood straight from the source. He didn't know that Sam had an evil plan and needed Alan to be a full vampire in order for this to happen. To Alan, it seemed like Sam was trying to help him which is something nobody had done.

Sam stood up and went to the door.

"I've got a suit for you in the car," He said. "You can change on the way there."

…

**AN: I know this chapter is a bit short but I am having writers block and I wanted to update this. I recently found out that in an alternate ending to The Lost Boys: The Tribe, Alan was an evil vampire who turned Sam. This almost made me laugh because, while I have seen the Tribe but not the alternate endings, I never expected that Alan would be that sinister. I like my version better because it better connects (in the long run) to The Thirst where Alan is a half-vampire and Edgar is trying to figure out a way to kill the head vampire. I actually have an idea leading into The Thirst. So, I hope that you stick around to find out what my idea is.**

**~ Ted Theodore Logan**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Phineas and Michael got into the small car that Michael had rented when he decided to come to back to Santa Carla. Phineas wore sunglasses to protect his eyes from the sun. During daylight hours, he was always sluggish and tired but he still could venture outside to see the daytime world. He didn't find it as eventful as he once had.

Michael started the engine and, in a manner of minutes, they were rolling down the road towards the old warehouse a friend of Edgar's now owned. He was an ex-senator or maybe congressman that Edgar had saved on a hunt. That, unfortunately, was also the day that Alan had been forced to drink vampire blood and became a half vampire.

He wasn't the biggest fan of Phineas but Edgar had said that Michael and Phineas were allowed around if they chose to be. Blake, his name, let them in reluctantly.

"Friend of Edgar, welcome," He addressed Michael. "And…vampire…"

He was cold to Phineas. Phineas rolled his eyes as he followed Michael inside the warehouse. All around them were vampire hunting equipment and Phineas stared at them all with a fearful expression. At any time, Blake could turn around and kill him before he had the chance to be saved.

"What can I help you with, Mr. Emerson?" Blake asked.

"I need one of those flashlights that you gave to Edgar last week," Blake nodded to him and pulled out an ultraviolet flashlight.

"I'm not sure why you need one especially since you live with the damned yourself," Blake said handing one over.

"He's a half vampire, Blake," Michael said. "You always act like he can't be saved."

Blake shrugged. "He's been a half vampire for how long? Ten years? Eleven?"

"Nine," Phineas chimed in. "It's been nine years."

Blake rolled his eyes. "Good luck changing back!"

Michael left quickly with Phineas following at his heels.

"Mike?" Phineas asked. "Why the hell do we need that?"

Michael didn't respond. He was already tinkering with the UV flashlight which had a sticker lable:

The Sunlight

…

Alan and Sam returned just before dawn. Alan had had a fantastic time at the dinner party. Unknown to some of the guests, there were a lot of vampire guests at the party. Alan had no troubles at the party. He felt confident especially having his best friend there with him.

Sam introduced Alan to several people but Alan couldn't remember any names. There had been so many people at the party. Too bad, Alan thought. Some of those people would not be alive soon. He knew that vampires held these events just to pick their prey.

Alan and Sam entered Alan's room together. Alan felt very tired and went straight for his bed throwing the jacket he had worn over the bed post. He lay down and then felt Sam lay beside him.

"Is it cool I sleep in here?" Sam asked. "My room is too far away."

Alan raised a brow. "Sure, I guess but don't be weird."

Sam nodded. "I won't be. Thanks Alan. You're the only real friend I have."

Sam fell asleep and Alan knew the sun was rising now. He had a sense for it since he had turned. Sam snored beside him as he, too, fell asleep.

…

Jack was the first one to hear the knock on the door. He sat up in his bed and looked at Jason who still lay asleep. He yawned and stretched then heard the knock again. Someone was here and he wondered what to do.

He stood up out of bed then stepped towards the door of the room. The house was quiet and sunlight poured in from one of the windows. That would mean that obviously, a vampire was not knocking on their front door. So, Jack felt he was going to be fine.

He opened the door to find a girl standing there. She wore sunglasses, a leather jacket, and a pair of combat boots. She had a stern expression and her hair was braided down over her shoulder. Jack stared at her suddenly shocked out of his wits.

"I'm Sarah," She said, her voice coming out stiffly.

"Jack Fisher," Was all Jack could manage to say.

It wasn't her beauty that stunned her. In fact, she wasn't exceptionally beautiful. Nor was she ugly. She had nice features and looked alright. What stunned Jack was her presence. She gave off waves of confidence and made Jack feel small.

Sarah stepped into the house uninvited but she obviously felt that she didn't need the invitation.

"Jason and Roger are still asleep?" She questioned.

Jack nodded. "Yes. You're their sister?"

Sarah laughed and went to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer. She sat on the sofa, opened the can, and then drank.

"Yes. Sarah Harper Colite," She nodded at him. "Colite clan member and longtime vampire hunter."

She seemed to take much pride in this fact as she sipped her can of beer. Jack, finding nothing better to do, went and woke up Jason and Roger who seemed agitated and tired. When they saw their sister, however, they seemed rather overjoyed to see her.

"I heard you guys got some vampire problems once again in Santa Carla," She smiled. "I'm always up for a good hunt, boys!"

Jason laughed. "You're always welcome."

Jack sat alone staring at them as they got reacquainted. After a few minutes, they all went to bed and woke up hours later. Jack was, once again, the first to rise. They were going on another hunt tonight. A group of vampires and half vampires were heard to be lurking on the outskirts of town. Jack was excited to kill another group of those blood suckers.

They all geared up and Jack led the way out to the car. The sun hadn't yet started setting but that gave them a perfect amount of time to set up for the emergence of the vampire scum.

…

Alan wondered out of the cave that all of the vampires had been staying in. In the distance, he watched the sun set. He wondered how many more times he'd be able to see it. Even as a half vampire, the sun hurt his eyes. But, it was beautiful to see.

He heard a noise not too far from where he stood. There were people. Humans. Hunters. They were approaching and Alan's heart sank. This would be the last sunset he would see. The hunters would take him out if they saw him.

He looked around for a quick spot to hide but found he was too late. A group of four people emerged and spotted Alan standing there defenseless and alone.

"A vampire!" Roger announced.

"A half vampire," Sarah corrected. "At least, I think so. He's here in the light of the setting sun."

Alan took a step back. "Stay away."

It was a plea not a warning. He didn't know what to do. Their weapons were aimed at him. He took a shaky breath and stepped up on to a rock just in time. A holy water grenade fell to where his feet had just been.

He gaped at them.

"That was a warning, vampire!" Sarah said.

Alan shook his head. "I'm only a half vampire! I used to be one of you guys!"

Jason was the one to lower his weapon. "You're Alan Frog, aren't you?"

Alan nodded. "Yeah. You're Jason Colite."

Jason nodded. "So, it's true what they say. A Frog was turned. How's Edgar taking that?"

Alan felt a pang in his chest. Thinking about Edgar wasn't something he enjoyed doing. What separated himself from his brother was the fact that he was a vampire.

"I haven't spoken to my brother in a while," Alan admitted. "I'm ashamed of being a vampire."

"You should be," Jack chimed in. "Vampires are low life, discusting, horrible…"

Jason raised a hand and Jack went silent realizing he had spoken out of turn. But, Alan thought, he was all to correct. All of his life, Alan had thought that this was true. Living with other vampires seemed to make it that much truer.

"All of you should leave," Alan said. "There are some pretty strong vampires here and they will surely kill you."

Jason and Sarah laughed. "Dream on!" Sarah said with a smile. "We have weapons."

Alan closed his eyes and shook his head. "Just go! They are smarter than you think. Their senses are different than humans."

Jack, who hadn't put down his own weapon, aimed it at Alan once more. "We should kill him right now! He's trying to trick us. Can't you see?"

Roger seemed to agree with Jack. Jason and Sarah looked at each other.

"You can't be serious, Jack," Jason said. "Not all vampires are evil and Alan was once a Frog."

"Wasn't Sam Emerson also a vampire hunter, once?" Jack questioned. "He tried to get Phineas to kill me! I bet he's a full vampire! They all turn out to be one in the end!"

Jason looked at Alan who was glaring at Jack. Alan couldn't help but despise the brat who obviously had an aim for killing.

Jason raised his weapon this time. "I'm sorry Alan. I'm saving you."

Just as his finger pulled back the trigger, a figure jumped out and threw something at the gun. The stake loaded in the gun flew out and flew at a rock. Once it hit it, it cracked and fell to the ground.

"Run Alan!" A voice yelled. "Towards the forest! Away from here!"

Alan didn't need to be told twice. He was afraid that if he stuck around any longer, he'd be dead in a matter of minutes. So, he ran with such speed that even he was surprised. He could hear shouts behind him getting fainter and fainter as the ground under him moved.

After a few moments of running, he stopped. He was far out of Santa Carla. He may have even been out of the state in Oregon or even Nevada. His head was pounding and he needed something to give him energy as he collapsed against a tree and closed his eyes.

He was all alone.

…

**AN: Wow! How very eventful. So, what do you guys think of this chapter. Jack was a giant advocate for killing a half vampire once again. And Alan is now all alone. Thanks for reading. I may not update for a week. I have to update two of my other fanfictions that I have not updated in months. **

**Anyway, stay tuned!**

**~ Ted Theodore Logan (Rahxas)**


End file.
